


Park Nature

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese and Rindy spend time at the park.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 31





	Park Nature

Carol rubbed noses with Rindy on the swing set. Therese stood by them with both hands in her coat pockets. The afternoon sun was setting with an airplane soaring above their heads. The park was nice with less people around. They had the place to themselves except for a few squirrels and sparrows.

“Can you guess what I’m thinking, Mommy?”

“No, dear, what.”

“I’m thinking about alligators eating apples!” 

Therese snorted as Carol laughed. Alligators eating apples became a line from one of Rindy’s favorite storybooks. Participating the silly game, Carol had now asked Rindy what she was thinking about.

“Umm, is it... bears wearing boots?”

_“Yes! How’d you know?!”_

“Just like the book!”

Therese watched the two of them, enjoying their special bond. She now pulled out a plastic wrapped piece of homemade banana bread she baked the previous night and had offered to share. The three of them nibbled on the sweet flavored bread and spend a few more minutes longer at the park until it was time to go home.


End file.
